A method is known from internal combustion engines having direct injection, for example.
It is known from such internal combustion engines that the fuel injectors may be fouled as a result of the combustion process. This means that deposits form on the fuel injectors, especially at the tip of the fuel injectors. These deposited particles may interfere with the flow of fuel through the fuel injector. The deposits may likewise change the characteristic of the nozzle jet generated by the fuel injector. This may all result in reduced combustion quality and thus in greater emission of pollutants.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method by which a cleaning of the fuel injectors may be carried out.